


Demony i ich obsesje

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dominance, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Riding Crops, Submission
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie drabelka "Of Demons and Their Obsessions" autorstwa Madpineapple.</p><p>Opis:<br/>Ciel bada granice swojej nowej, demonicznej natury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demony i ich obsesje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Demons and Their Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267443) by [Madpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple). 



Autor:Madpineapple  
Tytuł oryginału: Of Demons and Their Obsessions  
Zgoda: prośba wysłana, ciągle czekam na odpowiedź :(  
Bety brak.

# Demony i ich obsesje

Sebastian wyglądał teraz zdecydowanie lepiej: na kolanach, pokorny i upokorzony, pozbawiony ubrań oraz tego aroganckiego, próżnego uśmieszku.  
Jasną, łabędzią szyję okalała skórzana obroża, do której doczepiono srebrną przywieszkę bardzo podobną do tej, jaką dawniej nosił Jego pies. Dawniej, czyli jeszcze kiedy On sam był człowiekiem.  
Przesunął ostrym obcasem po zaczerwienionym tyłku, drażniąc jedną z ran. Dźgnął mocniej, po czym uderzył go gwałtownie szpicrutą. Sebastian jęknął i wygiął się w łuk, podczas gdy Pan pociągnął jego głowę w tył, szarpiąc mocno za smycz owiniętą wokół swej dłoni.  
Ciel rozkoszował się każdą taką chwilą.


End file.
